Taking A Stand for Love
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: How Claudia and Nickolas met is the same as the show, but instead of pushing Claudia away Nickolas gets closer to her. So when her father finds out they have a secrect bigger than expected, will they fight for their love or let Anthony win?
1. Ch1 Marriage

**Hey guys, its me again! :) I'm still working on _Decisions Decisions Decisions_, but got a little stuck So I started this story. If you've read it or are reading it, don't worry when I figure out how to continue I'll go back to it, So until then I hope you enjoy this one.**

** Summary: Everything about how Claudia and Nickolas met on the show happened, but instead of fighting Claudia Nickolas lets himself get closer to her. So we start off when lulu walks in on them in Nickolas' living room, but instead of walking in on a peck she walks in to find Nickolas straddled over Claudia on the couch.**

Lulu: "Nickolas, What the hell!"

Nickolas and Claudia both look up to a startled Lulu.

Lulu: " Nickolas, what are you doing? Do you know who this is? Claudia Zaccarah, as in Anthony Zaccarah's daughter!"

Nickolas hands Claudia her shirt and gets off her to button up his own shirt. He was about to remark to Lulu's comment, but Claudia bet him to it, "I prefer Johnny's sister." Lulu turns from

Claudia, "Whatever, I wasn't talking to you. Nickolas, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing with this slut?! Just by the shift in Claudia's stance Nickolas could tell that

Claudia's next move wasn't going to be pretty, so he takes her by the hand and leads her outside the living room, "Claudia I'm sorry about Lulu. I'll take care of it, besides didn't you say

you were going to see your brother?" Claudia lets out a sigh of frustration, "fine, but you better take care of your sister or I will." Nickolas leans in to kiss her good bye but Claudia turns

and leaves. Nickolas turns back towards the living room, takes a deep breathe, and goes to face the 1st of 2 angry women in his life at the moment.

Claudia walks into the Metro Court lobby to wait for her brother, when she spots the newspaper. Claudia thinks, _its good Jason finally grew a pair and isn't letting Sonny control him, but did _

_he have to burn my clothes, shit! I'll have to go and have a talk… _She was cut off in her thoughts by Johnny, "where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you Claudia! Hell I

even went and threatened Sonny last night!" Claudia just calmly sits in a nearby chair, "Calm down John, I wasn't gone that long and I called." Johnny joins his sister in the chair, "I

wouldn't call a month, a week, and four days awhile. And you called once, once that whole time. Where were you? I was really worried, especially after Jason burned down the house."

Claudia throws the paper at Johnny, "Yeah, So I see. What's that about?" Johnny could tell she was avoiding the question, "Jason took over Sonny's organization, sent a message to dad

by burning the house down, where staying here at the Metro Court. Now where were you?" Claudia, _dam it I thought I had him_, "I'm fine. I just met a new friend and kind of lost track I

guess." Johnny looked at his sister, he knew there was more to this story but didn't want to push it because pushing Claudia usually didn't work to well. Johnny gets up, "fine, um. Are

you hungry? We could eat at the restaurant or just order room service?" Claudia gets up too, "Um…rain check? I have some errands to do. You know, thanks to Mr. Morgan burning all my

possessions." Johnny just shakes his head and laughs at his sister, "Claudia you'll use any excuse to go shopping." She smiles at her brother, "hey its not my fault." Johnny: "whatever,

cause to big of a dent, and hey no more disappearing acts okay?" Claudia agrees and they part ways.

Nickolas is on his second cup of tea, just watching Lulu rant and pace. Lulu turned to him, "Don't you have a response to anything I've said?" Nickolas: "How can I, you haven't stopped

since Claudia left." Lulu takes a seat next to Nickolas, "look I know your probably lonely, but seriously Claudia?" Nickolas gets up to sit his cup on the tray, "I know you're just looking to

protect me in your own way, but I'm a big boy. I can handle myself, and whom I choose to see or not see is my business." Lulu gets up and gathers her things, "fine, but I just don't think

you understand how dangerous Claudia Zaccarah is. And even if Claudia wasn't the daughter of the devil, I would still worry about you because you're my brother and I love you." She

hugs Nickolas and leaves before he has a chance to respond.

Johnny: "Well twice in one day. Are you stalking me because you missed me so much while I was left to believe you were dead?" Claudia joins her brother in the elevator, "O John, stop

being so dramatic. I was fine." Johnny notices the serious tone, "geeze I was just kidding Claudia. What's your problem?" Claudia is not in a joking mood, she just wants to go back to

Spoondermire and be with Nick in her new red heels with the gift she was wearing under her clothes, "Nothings wrong John." He gives her that "I'm not 5 look." Claudia: "Really, its

nothing. Dad just wants to see me." Now Johnny looked worried, its never good when their father wants to see Claudia, "Do you want me to come with you?" The elevator stops and

Claudia steps out, "No. I'll be fine, he probably just wants to know where I've been." The elevator doors close, and Claudia knocks on Anthony's door.

Claudia was frisked by two guards as soon as she steps threw the door, "Really, that was necessary?" Anthony comes into the room, "Well when you hang out with Jason Morgan how

am I to know your not working for him?" Claudia sits in a chair across from where her father was now sitting, "That's got to be a new record for you dad. I haven't even been back a full

day and you are already having me fallowed." Anthony: "Well if I didn't have such a treacherous daughter, maybe I wouldn't have to have you watched. And why were you seen coming

off the boat that goes to that Cassidine's? Is that where you have been this whole time?" Claudia: "So I'm not allowed to hang out with Nickolas either? What has he ever done anything

to anyone, he just stays to himself. " Anthony gets louder, "Exactly! That's anti social, and its not healthy. He just sits on his island pining away about his dead wife!" Claudia is upset

now, "Yeah and who's fault is it that she's dead? And Nick doesn't just pine away about Emily…" She stopped once she realized she was sharing that she knew to much about Nickolas.

But it was to late because Anthony caught on, "Aw, does someone have a crush on the prince?" He smirks at her as the guard brings out dinner. Claudia looks down, "What's this?"

Anthony looks at his daughter, "What? Can't I have dinner with my one and only daughter?" Claudia pushes the plate away thinking, _he's probably is trying to poison me. _Claudia crosses

her arms, "daddy what is this about? Why can't you just say what you want? You always have to bet around the bush." Anthony stops eating, "fare enough, I have a job for you." Claudia

just looks at her father waiting for the catch, "What kind of job?" Anthony smiles up at his daughter, "You are going to marry Sonny Corinthos so he can take over the Zaccarah

organization." Claudia just looks at Anthony dumbfounded for a few minutes, "You have finally lost what little bit of your mind you had left!" Anthony smacks the table top, "No! If anything

I've gained some of it back" he calms down and continues, "Now this is what you will do…" Claudia cuts him off, "No! Your fucking insane! This isn't the medieval ages, you can't just marry

me off in some business deal! Is this even legal. And what about Johnny? What's he going to inherit if you give away the business?" Anthony cuts in before Claudia starts back up, "Calm

down Claudia, you're over reacting. Besides I hear Sonny treats his wives a lot better than most would expect. And Johnny's to much of a…(he stopped for the right words) loose cannon,

yeah a loose cannon. Johnny's to emotion to take over the organization right now. And with marring Sonny, you can help take the business back when Johnny's ready." Claudia is shaking

her head because for once she's speechless and so she gets up to leave. But Anthony stops her when she gets to the door, "Now Claudia you wouldn't want to disappoint your dear old

dad would you? And what about Johnny? You say you'll do anything for him, well now is your chance to." Claudia just slams the door in her fathers face, and gets in the elevator.

Claudia was walking out the Metro Court just as Johnny was walking in. She wouldn't even noticed him if she hadn't bumped into him. Johnny: "Claudia. Claudia, hey what's wrong? What

did dad do now?" Claudia was still focusing on the exit, "Why don't you go ask your insane father?" She storms out of the hotel and heads towards the docks. Johnny knows he should let

his sister calm down but he cant help worry because when she's upset she doesn't think straight, but he decides to let her calm down. Johnny went upstairs to find out what happened

between Claudia and Anthony, "Shit dad! How can you not understand why Claudia's pissed? You are basically trying to marry her off to that ass hole Sonny Corinthos! " Johnny didn't

realize how upset he had gotten, so he ran his fingers threw his hair to calm down, "If you lay off Claudia I'll do what you've been grooming me for my whole life, I'll take over the

business." Anthony looks at Johnny in discus, "It sickens me how she has you wrapped around her finger. But that's not going to work this time because you aren't ready. Someday you

will be, that's why I'm doing this but right now you're just not ready. So Claudia is going to have to stop complaining, listen to me for once, and take one for the team." Johnny looks at his

father in discus now, shakes his head, and leaves to go comfort his sister.

Meanwhile: Claudia returned to Spoondermire Island.

Nickolas is at work at his desk when Claudia comes in, and Nickolas doesn't even notice until his chair starts to move backwards. Nickolas looks up and is shocked to see Claudia, "Hey, I

wasn't expecting to see you back here. Especially not tonight, I thought you'd still be mad." Claudia just eases her way onto Nickolas' lap so she is straddling him in his chair, "Does this

look like I'm still mad?" Claudia wraps her arms around Nickolas' neck and brings him into a passionate kiss as Nickolas wraps his arms around her waist just under the him of Claudia's

shirt. Claudia was Kissing her way down Nickolas' neck unbuttoning his shirt when her hands where raised above her head as he removed her shirt. Nickolas: "This is new?" Claudia

knows what he's talking about without even looking down, _I knew stopping at that lingerie shop was a good idea_, "that's a long story" she mumbles while still kissing his neck and going

back to undoing his shirt. Nickolas: Not that he was complaining about the red lacy bra, but how could a bra be a long story, "how could a bra be a long story?" Claudia tried to ignore the

question, but she could tell Nickolas wasn't going to let it go, "Its not really, it's just not as interesting as me trying to have sex with you right now" and she tries to remove Nickolas'

pants but he stops her. Nickolas looks confused because he knows she's not telling the whole story, "Claudia. What is it? What's wrong?" Claudia gets off Nickolas' lap and retrieves her

shirt but Nickolas bets her to it. Claudia sighs, "Nickolas really there is nothing wrong, now can I have my shirt please?" Nickolas hands her the throw from off the back of the couch

because he knows if he gives her shirt to her she'll leave, "Here. Now tell me what's really going on." Claudia wraps the blanket around herself, "Fine. I'll bring you your blanket back

later" and turns to leave but Nickolas stops her and gives her shirt back, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Nickolas buttons up his shirt as he heads back to his desk, but stops in

his tracks at Claudia's words, "Daddy is marring me off to Sonny Corinthos."


	2. Ch2 What!

Nickolas laughs and turns around to face Claudia, "I'm sorry can you say that again and slower because it sounded like you said your father's marring you off to Sonny Corinthos?"

Claudia sits on the arm of the chair closes to Nickolas, "That's what I said, but daddy wants to have the wedding at the house. So that means we have time because they have only been

building on the new house for about a little over a week." Nickolas gets a drink and then turns back towards Claudia, "A week. Claudia why are you so calm about all of this, your father is

trying to sell you in a business deal! He wants to marry you off to a mobster who is about as ruthless and insane as…as…Anthony Zaccarah himself!" Claudia flinches as she realizes he's

right, "What the hell do you want me to do Nick?! My father's crazy ass mind is made up. And once that happens, once his plans in motion there's no stopping him." Nickolas is now on his

third drink, "I can think of a good way, Tell him NO!" Claudia moves closer to Nickolas, "It's not that easy, I wish it was but its not." Nickolas moves away from Claudia's touch and pours

himself another drink. Claudia feels a little hurt that he moved away, but hides it, "Nick. Don't you think that's enough? You're a light weight and you don't hold down your liquor to well."

Nickolas scuffs at her and just throws it back then goes for his fifth drink, "like you care! I can see it in your eyes, your actually thinking about going along with your crazy father." Claudia

looks down, then back up, "I don't know what you want me to do Nick." Nickolas downs the rest of the fifth drink and pours his sixth, "leave. Just leave." Claudia nods and leaves

Spoondermire.

Its been two months since Claudia left Nickolas, drunk on his couch. Today she was suppose to be packing to move back into her fathers house. Claudia is still asleep when Johnny comes

in, "Come on. Rise and Shine Claudia! Time to get up, its moving day." Claudia just groans and pulls the covers over her face. Johnny goes to open the curtains, "Why are you always in

bed lately, are you sick?" Claudia peeks up from under the covers, "If I was would you let me sleep?" Johnny smiles at his sister, sits on the edge of her bed, and looks around her room,

"Shit Claudia have you packed anything?" Claudia sits up because she can tell that she is defiantly not going to get the chance to go back to sleep, "No John I have not packed a thing,

and I don't plan to any time soon because I'm not going back to daddies." Johnny looks up at his sister to read her face, "What do you mean your not going back to dads? You know dads

going to go insane right?" Claudia laughs at him, "Yeah John because he's so sane now. Trust me its not a good idea for me to be in the same house as the man who's trying to make me

marry a man I hate!" Johnny nods, "fare enough. Where are you going to go because you can't stay in this room forever?" Claudia gets up, obviously way to fast because she is hit with a

wave of nausea, "first I'm going to puke!" and she rushes towards the bathroom. Johnny stands at the bathroom door frame, "Are you sure your not sick? Maybe you should go see a

doctor or something." Claudia just chalks it to something she ate, "No I'm fine, plus I've got a lot to do today. I have to find a place to live so I don't really have time to go see a doctor."

Johnny looks at his sister surprisingly, "Really John I'm fine. Can we eat already I'm starving for a Spanish omelet!" Johnny: "fine, I'll order room service while you get dressed."

Claudia notices Johnny's staring at her, "What?" Johnny chuckles a little, "O nothing, I guess you were just hungry" Claudia frowns at her brother, "what are you talking about?" Johnny

motions towards the table that's got about five plates on it, "and almost everything had eggs in it." Claudia shrugs her shoulders, "so. What's your point?" Johnny: " Nothing. It's just,

since when do you eat eggs that aren't part of some ingredient for a dessert?" Claudia gets up from the table to get her coat, "I don't know, I've just had this weird craving for them

lately. What's with the third degree today?" Johnny gets up and walks towards the door with his hands up in the air, "fine, no more questions. I have somewhere to be anyway, Bye."

Claudia leaves a few minutes after Johnny left, and gets all the way to the lobby before she realizes she left her car keys, "shit." Claudia checks for her phone, and keys before she leaves

for a second time.

Claudia was in a good mood, besides puking two more times today it was a great day. She found an awesome penthouse, and then did a little shopping which is how she caught an

amazing shoe sale. Claudia dropped the bags on the bed and went to start packing, but couldn't find any of her stuff, "what the hell?" The only thing she found was a note on the coffee

table that read, _"My Dearest Daughter, It looked like you needed a little help packing. So I took it upon myself to have some of the guards pack you up. Everything is in your room, just as if your _

_little "friend" Jason Morgan hadn't burned down our home. See you soon. Your loving Father, Anthony Zaccarah" _after Claudia read the note she shoved it into her purse, grabbed her bags

and headed for the elevator. Claudia just wanted to go to her room, try on her new things from shopping, start packing, and get ready for her move into freedom. But once again, her

father ruined her plans.

Johnny was walking to ask his father if Claudia changed her mind about moving back in because her stuff was in her room, but he didn't make it pass the front door before it swung open.

Claudia didn't even say hi, she was on a mission, "where's dad?!" Johnny could tell she was pissed, "So I take it that dad has something to do with why you can't even say hello?"

Claudia breathes, "Sorry John. Hi, now where's dad?" Johnny shrugs his shoulders,, "I don't know I was actually looking for him too. I thought you changed your mind, But I guess by how

angry you look." They hadn't noticed that Anthony entered the front door, "Of course she changed her mind. Don't you see her stuff is back in her room? Well at least until her and

Corinthos get married, because she'll be moving in with her husband." They both turn to look at Anthony like he's some old man who's lost his way. Claudia: "Like hell!" Anthony, "Watch

your mouth Claudia. And you will do as I say." He moves towards the living room with Claudia and Johnny fallow. Claudia: "I'll repeat myself, like hell!" she calms down a bit, "Daddy you

know I'll do anything for this family, but I'm not marring Sonny Corinthos." Johnny: "Yeah dad, that is pretty messed up, even for you." Anthony clanks down his glass, "It's decided! Now

why don't you go upstairs and change into something less sluty." Claudia is to tired to fight her father tonight so she turns and heads upstairs to pack because tomorrow she has got to

get out of here.

By the time Johnny goes to check on Claudia she's got over half her room packed up, "so your really leaving?" She looks up, "Yeah John. I'm sorry, but you'll always have a room no matter

where I go." Johnny smiles at his sister, and helps her finish packing. They finished about two hours later. Claudia: "Okay, here." She throws the phone book at him. Johnny looks

puzzled, "I thought you found a place, what's this for?" Claudia stops at the door, "Well your going to find a place to rent a truck tonight if possible, while I go raid the fridge. I feel like I

haven't eaten in days!" Johnny laughs at his sister as she basically skips out the room. Claudia comes back with an arm full of food and drinks, "find one?" Johnny looks up from the

address he was writing down, "yeah but, shit Claudia!" She places the stuff on the bed, "what?" Johnny gets off the floor and joins her on the bed, "your eating a feast for five." Claudia

shoves a cheeto into her mouth, "well I couldn't deside what I wanted. Did you find a place or not?" Johnny took a bit off the grilled sandwhich, "eew! Is there mayo on this?!" Claudia

shrugs her shoulders, "what, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Here." She offers him a bottled water, she takes a few sips and then continues, "yeah. I found one, but they don't

open until 7am tomorrow. And dad has a meeting tomorrow so we can leave then." Claudia raises an eyebrow, "we? So this means your coming?" She's excited on the outside but nerves

on the inside, because her father is going to be even angrier at her for Johnny leaving too, "You know what maybe I should just marry S…" Johnny cuts her off before she finishes, "Don't

you even finish that sentence. You are not about to let dad sell you off like cattle, its wrong." Claudia nods her head, "your right I was just…" Claudia bolts towards the bathroom before

she gets a chance to finish. Johnny is behind her not to long after, rubbing her back, and holding her hair until she's finished, "Claudia, really you need to see a doctor. I mean this is

what, the second time this has happened today?" Claudia rinses her mouth out but doesn't turn back to face Johnny, "actually…it's the fourth." Johnny leaves to get their coats but

Claudia stops him, "John where are you going?" He turns to face her, "We are going to the hospital so you can see a doctor." Claudia shakes her head and heads back to her bed, "No. I'll

go tomorrow if that makes you feel better, but if we go tonight the guards will wake dad. Please Johnny, tomorrow I promise." Johnny knows there is no use in arguing with Claudia, "fine,

but we're going tomorrow after we've moved everything." Claudia agrees, and Johnny goes to his room to go to bed.


	3. Ch3 One step forward, two steps back

Anthony walks in to find Claudia and Johnny eating breakfast, "What are you two doing up this early?" Claudia's still pretty pissed, "eating breakfast daddy. And now I'm going to go for a

jog, well that's if its okay with you. Is it daddy, can I go for a jog?" Anthony pours himself a cup of coffee, "don't be such a smart ass Claudia. I don't care what you do." Claudia gets up to

leave, "I was simply asking your permission seeing as you run my life, and make important decisions for me." Claudia leaves and Anthony sits at the table with Johnny, "now John I want

you to keep an eye on that sister of yours. I don't want to have to put a guard on her, but I will." Johnny gets up from the table, "dad I don't mind hanging out with Claudia, but I wont

fallow her for you." Anthony finishes his coffee and gets up to leave, "You will. If you want to keep her safe" and he leaves for his meeting with his future son in law.

Claudia really was going to go for a run, but as soon as she left the room she felt sick and it wasn't all from her father's presents. Johnny was on his way upstairs to make sure everything

was packed before he went to get the truck but he found Claudia bent over the toilet in the hall bathroom. He stopped at the door frame, "hey. Dad's gone, I was just checking on

everything and then I was going to leave to get the truck. Are you.." Claudia cut him off before he could finish, "I'm fine, really John. I know what your going to say, and we can go see

someone after we leave this prison." Johnny shakes his head, "I'm just worried about you that's all. But since you don't want to talk about it, dad just left for his meeting so we have

about 2hours tops so I'm going to get the truck." Claudia nods in agreement and Johnny leaves to get the rental truck.

Johnny gets back to the house about half an hour later and finds Claudia asleep in her room. Johnny goes downstairs to get the movers help with the boxes and suit cases so Claudia can

sleep a little longer. An hour and a half later Claudia wakes up to an empty room and Johnny finishing up on the phone. Claudia sits up to face her brother, "John why didn't you wake me,

I would of helped. How did you get this done by yourself?" Johnny hands Claudia her shoes, "It wasn't that bad. I had a little help too." Claudia thought he got the guards to help so she

became alarmed and almost bolted out of bed. Johnny: "calm down, I got a couple of movers with the truck because we can't drive the truck and our cars." Claudia calmed down now and

finished putting on her shoes so they could leave.

Johnny looks out the window of their new penthouse, "This is nice Claudia, but you think you could of gotten any closer to the Metro Court?" Claudia joins her brother, "what I thought

you liked being so close to crazy lulu?" Johnny glares at his sister, "really, we're going to start back up on my girlfriend?" Johnny goes to sit on the couch and Claudia fallows, "fine. I'm

sorry. For give me?" Claudia gives him those pouty dog eyes and he throws the couch pillow at her, "I guess I could." They get most of the packing undone and then Claudia flops down

on Johnny's bed, "Are you done yet! I'm bored, and hungry." Johnny laughs at his sister, "we just ate, not even an hour ago." Claudia sits up to face Johnny, "I know but God I promise if

I don't get a blueberry muffin Right Now I can not be accountable for my actions." Johnny gets up and stretches his arms, "and where exactly are we suppose to get a blueberry muffin

because I doubt the restaurant in the Metro Court sells them for dinner." Claudia jumps up and nearly pukes so she sits back down. Johnny immediately comes to his sister's side, "first

we are going to get you to a doctor." Claudia gets up slower this time, "I'm fine. Come on, please! I really really want a blueberry muffin." Claudia does the puppy dog eyes again and

Johnny shakes his head, "No. I'm not falling for that again. Doctors first then I'll buy you all the blueberry muffins you can eat." Claudia huffs because she knows he's not going to budge,

"fine. Lets go before I change my mind." Johnny opens the front door and Claudia is about to step out but Anthony Zaccarah is blocking there way.

They just stand there for a few minutes until Anthony breaks the silence, "What no hello daddy? And what you don't welcome your guess inside?" Claudia: "guess are invited, you are

not." Anthony just smirks at his daughter and lets himself in, "So this is what you moved out for?" Johnny hasn't forgotten that they were headed out, "look dad, we can do this another

time, we were on our way out." Anthony turns to face Johnny, "there is no need to be nasty, I can take a hint." Anthony turns to leave but stops at the door, "I'll be expecting a dinner

invite soon. And Claudia Saturday you have a date with my son in law." Anthony leaves and Claudia slams the door behind him, "God I hate him with every bone in my body!" Johnny

hates to see their father treat Claudia like that, "don't let him get to you. Come on, we have some muffins to buy." Claudia smiles at her brother, he always makes her feel better. They

are now sitting on the docks after just leaving Kellies where they bought blueberry muffins. Claudia: "So since we got the muffins now does this mean we can go home?" Johnny shakes

his head at his sister, "No. we're still going to the hospital, so suck it up. Come on because I have plans later. Claudia sighs and they head towards General Hospital.

Claudia hates hospitals, "this is taking to long, come on we can do this another time. I'm probably fine." She tries to leave but Johnny pulls her back down, "No, sit down. We're doing this

now." Claudia turns towards John, "didn't you say you have plans for tonight? Your going to be late." Johnny looks down at his watch, "If I leave you promise you will stay and figure out

what's wrong?" Claudia can tell Johnny's really worried and she wants to know too, "yes, I promise. Now go." Johnny leaves and about 10minutes later Claudia's called back by a nurse,

Nurse Elizabeth Webber.

**Nurse Webber: **"Hello Mrs. Zaccarah, I'm Nurse Webber. Now you said you've been feeling more tired recently, having cravings, and vomiting a lot?

**Claudia: **"It's Miss. And if I wrote it on that clip board then that would be what I said, so can we just skip all these questions that I've obviously already answered and just get to the part

where you tell me what's wrong with me.

**Nurse Webber: **she herd Claudia was straight forward, "Um…well alright then. Yes well, I'm just going to take a blood sample and then you will get a call in a few days" Elizabeth could

tell that was not the answer Claudia wanted from her facial expression, "Or I could put a rush on this and I'll be back in a few with the results."

**Claudia: **smiles at Elizabeth, she learns quick, "thank you, you do that."

Nurse Webber returns almost half an hour later, and she's a little afraid to tell the Zaccarah of her results.

**Claudia: **"It's about time! I've been here forever. What's wrong with me?"

**Nurse Webber: **"Well…There isn't anything technically wrong. Your um…pregnant."

**Claudia: **laughs for a good bit but Elizabeth's face doesn't change, "Your serious?"

**Nurse Webber: **"Yes Miss Zaccarah, you are pregnant. Congratulations. "

**Claudia: **"Congratulations? " Claudia pulls her coat on, "You know what I have to go. Um, could you not tell anyone about this?" Elizabeth nods and Claudia leaves.

The next day Johnny comes into the dining room to find Claudia has cooked a feast for breakfast. Johnny sits across from his sister, "Are we having guess?" Claudia hadn't even noticed

Johnny until he spoke, "No, I was hungry." Johnny can tell there's something bothering Claudia, "So?" Claudia looks at her brother, "So what?" Johnny: "So, what did the doctor say last

night?" Claudia gets up to clear her dish from the table, "nothing. I'm fine just like I told you." Johnny fallows Claudia into the kitchen, "fine? What about the fatigue, all the eggs, and you

threw up like what seven times yesterday?" Claudia puts down the dish, "It was more like four and I said I'm fine!" she storms off towards her room. Johnny stops at her door frame, "I'm

sorry, if you say your fine I believe you. I um, I'm going out. See you later." Claudia tells Johnny bye, and watches him leave then crawls back into her bed.

**Lulu: **"Why are we here?"

**Johnny: **"I told you I just have a question about something."

**Lulu: **"Fine, but I hope we don't lose our reservations."

Lulu sits down while Johnny makes his way to the nurses station.

**Johnny: **"Excuse me?"

**Nurse Webber: **"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?"

**Johnny: **"I hope so. My sister came here yesterday to have some test done, and she said she was fine but I would like to talk to the person who treated Claudia Zaccarah."

**Nurse Webber: **she knows she shouldn't say anything because Miss Zaccarah doesn't seem like someone to betray, but this is her brother, "Um…I did. And she told you the truth, there is

technically nothing wrong with her."

**Johnny: **"what does that mean technically? What's wrong with my sister?!"

**Nurse Webber: **"Please calm down, there really isn't anything wrong. I'm sure she will tell you in her own time."

**Johnny: **"Do you know who I am?" Elizabeth nods. "good so you know what my family is capable of?" she nods again, "good, now you seem like an intelligent person. So I hope you are

going to do the smart thing and tell me what I want to know?"

**Nurse Webber: **"Mr. Zaccarah, she made me promise not to tell anyone?"

**Johnny: **"Well if your as smart as I think you are; we will keep it between us."

**Nurse Webber: **she nods, "She's pregnant." and walks away before Johnny reacts.

**Lulu: **"So did you get your question answered because we really have to go so we don't lose our table."

**Johnny: **"There are more important things than losing our table at some restaurant I don't even want to go to!" He leaves a dumbstruck Lulu alone in the waiting room.

Johnny walked through the penthouse and headed straight for Claudia's room. Claudia woke up immediately, "Shit John, Knock next time! What if I had someone in here?" Johnny ignores

Claudia's comment and sits in the chair, "when were you going to tell me I'm going to be an uncle?" Claudia sits up now, "how did you find out? O that week nurse, I'm going to…" Johnny

cuts her off, "leave her alone. I probably scared her already anyway. So back to my question: when where you going to tell me? Or where you going to try and hid it?" Claudia gets all the

way out of the bed now and walks over to Johnny, "John, I wasn't trying to hid it. I just… I don't know, needed some time. Can you give me that?" Johnny gets up to leave, "Yeah Claudia

I can give you that, but if I found out how long do you think before dad finds out." Claudia is left to her own thoughts, _shit I hate when he's right. At least Johnny will be happy when he gets _

_over being mad at me, but dad: he's going to kill me! _


	4. Ch4 Cassidine vs Corinthos

Anthony knocks on Claudia and Johnny's door, and Claudia answers, "what the hell are you doing here?" Anthony lets himself in, "Is that anyway to talk to your father? Now I'm here to

make sure you show up for your dinner date with my future son in law." Claudia goes to sit on the chair next to the couch, "I told you dad, I'm not going and I dam sure am not marring

Sonny Corinthos. So if that's all, you can leave." There's a knock at the door and Claudia goes to answer it, but Anthony stops her, "It's probably my future son in law. I'll get it while you

change." Claudia was expecting someone ,but not Sonny Corinthos so she went to try and get the door before her father. Anthony opens the door to find Nickolas Cassidine, "What are

you doing here?!"

**Nickolas: **"I was invited, and I doubt you where."

**Claudia: **"he wasn't and he's leaving, now."

**Anthony: **he doesn't like the idea of Cassidine hanging out with his daughter, but he's sure its nothing to worry about, "Whatever Cassidine." He turns to face Claudia, "I will be checking

to make sure you went to this dinner."

Anthony leaves, as Nickolas comes in, "was I interrupting something?" Claudia joins Nickolas who's now on the couch, "No. And I don't want to start with my dad again because he's what

came between us last time." Nickolas brings Claudia closer, "Well, I like the sound of that." Claudia smiles at him as he brings her in for a passionate kiss. As their kiss grew more heated

and hands started to roam they didn't notice the front door open. Johnny: "Shit Claudia, you have a room!" Claudia and Nickolas look up at Johnny, "And I thought you were going out

with Lulu?" Johnny heads for the seat next to the couch, "I am. She'll be here soon" There's a knock at the door, "Or now." Johnny gets up to get the door and Claudia grabs Nickolas'

hand to head for her room. Nickolas pulls Claudia into another kiss and tries to pull her to the bed, "did we come back here to continue?" Claudia smiles at him and pushes him back a

little, "I may be adventures, but I'm not having sex with my brother and your sister in the next room." Nickolas sits on the bed as Claudia's pulling on her boots, "Okay, then?" Claudia

flashes Nickolas that half smile-smirk he loves so much, "well last I checked, you have a house. Hell you have a hole island."

Claudia's been leaning against the door for the past five minutes, "I think their gone now." Nickolas just laughs at her, grabs her hand and heads towards the front door. They come

giggling out of Claudia's room, and don't notice Johnny and Lulu come out the kitchen. Lulu: "Nickolas what are you doing here?! I thought you were done with this slut?" Before Nickolas

or Claudia can ever respond Johnny does, "Hey! Lulu, I don't let her talk about you like that so I'm not about to let you talk about her like that." Lulu looks at him like he's lost his mind

and storms out the house. Claudia goes over to try to comfort her brother, but he just pusher away and also leaves. Nickolas goes over to the couch and comforts Claudia, "he's just

upset right now because he yelled at Lulu. Give him a little bit of space," She nods and leads him back towards her bedroom, "well, now we don't have to leave." After half an hour of

trying to call Lulu, and knocking at her apartment door without a response he went back home but immediately left after hearing the moans coming from Claudia's room.

Claudia was getting used to this daily routine: wake up, vomit, eat breakfast, go on about the day while repeating at least three more times. She was walking into the kitchen to make an

omelet and Johnny already had some made, "Are you going to tell him?" Claudia gets a plate out the cabinet and doesn't notice Nickolas enter the kitchen, "I will tell him soon John,

okay." Nickolas got the end of the conversation, "tell who what?" Claudia swung around and almost dropped the plate, "um…tell you breakfast is ready." Johnny scuffs at his sister's

remark and leaves them in the kitchen. Nickolas wraps his arms around Claudia and kisses her good morning, "thank you, but I do have to get back to "Spoondermire" to check on

Spencer." Nickolas turns to leave but Claudia brings him back for another kiss, "maybe we'll have to have breakfast at your place tomorrow so you don't have to leave so soon?" Nickolas

kisses her again, "done. See you later tonight." Claudia finishes breakfast and goes to find Johnny, "Shit John, did you have to blurt that out earlier?" Johnny turns off the TV, "O hi, yes

you are welcome for cooking breakfast for you and your boyfriend!" Claudia rolls her eyes and sits next to her brother on the couch, "thank you John." He smiles at her, your welcome.

Now I have to go because I have some making up to do with Lulu." Claudia wants to respond to that but she holds it in and watches her brother leave.

Claudia gets back to her apartment after some shopping to find Sonny Corinthos at her door, "What do you want? I'm pretty sure you got the memo, but just in case you haven't: My

dads back in charge of the Zaccarah organization. And he…" Sonny cuts her off, "Not for long, in case you haven't herd." He glances down at her bags, "Doing some shopping for the

honeymoon are we" he tries to peak in the bags but she pulls them back.

Claudia unlocks her door, "I can't believe you would marry someone just for their family business!" and she tries to slam the door but he catches it with his foot and lets himself in. Sonny

makes himself a drink while Claudia puts down her bags, "how did you get my address?" Sonny smiles at the question and makes himself comfortable in the closest chair, "what, you think

you're the only one who knows how to get things." Claudia leans against the wall next to the chair, "so you really plan on going along with daddies plan? You need our origination that

bad? What, you can't mend your friendship with Jason Morgan?" Sonny throws the glass down and pushes Claudia against the wall, "You don't know anything about Me and Jason's

friendship! And If I tell him to give me back the business he will!?" For the first time since finding out she was pregnant Claudia had a maternal instinct and feared for her child and goes

into defense mode, "fine." she pushes him back, "Maybe I don't, whatever. What do you want?" Sonny looks confused, "I mean you obviously came here for a reason?" Sonny goes

towards the door, "Yeah, I wanted to come in person to tell you that if I set up a dinner date I don't expect to be stood up." Claudia thinks to herself while she's cleaning up the glass

Sonny broke, _okay, so daddy didn't plan that dinner and obviously Sonny is as crazy as everyone's said because he's going along with daddies crazy plan. _Johnny walks in to find Claudia cleaning

up what looks like a broken glass, "what the hell happened?" Claudia gets off the floor, "I um…just dropped a glass." Johnny notices the brandy on the coffee table, "Claudia were you…"

She fallows his eyes, "No! I…fine." She sighs, sits on the couch and prepares to tell Johnny what happened.

Johnny walks into the living room and trips over a bag, "Claudia what the hell? " Claudia comes out the kitchen with a slice of cake, "what?" Johnny fallows his sister to the couch, "What

is with the toy bags?" Claudia takes a bit of her cake, "Nickolas and I are taking Spencer to the park later." Johnny looks around at the five bags, "and what you have to bribe him with

toys I thought he already met you?" Claudia sit's the cake on the coffee table and brings the bags over by them, "He does, these aren't for him. There for your niece or nephew." Claudia

finishes showing the baby clothes and toys to Johnny, "so does this mean you've told Nickolas and dad?" Claudia gets up to put the bags in her room, "No." Johnny fallows her, "Claudia.

It took less than a day for dad to find us after we moved, don't you think he's going to find out soon? And what if he finds out before you tell Nickolas?" Claudia pulls on her coat, "look

John I said I'll tell him, so drop it." Johnny fallows her back into the living room, "fine, I'll drop it because you wont need me to remind you constantly." Claudia turns to Johnny, "What's

that suppose to mean?" Johnny crosses his arms as he sits on the couch, "O nothing. It's just you just wont be able to hid it soon." He looks down at her stomach and Claudia fallows his

eyes, "I'm not getting fat!" Claudia slams the door behind her, _I can't believe he called me fat! _Johnny chuckles to himself, _that should push her along a bit_.

Claudia was sitting on the bench with Nickolas watching Spencer swing, "I didn't really like kids, well besides Johnny but Spencer's an amazing little person." Nickolas smiles at his son,

"thank you. He is quit the little man." Claudia smiles at Nickolas' remark, "if you found the right person again, would you have more kids? I mean If you found the right person?" Nickolas

didn't know what made Claudia ask such a question, so he turned to read her face. She looked serious but he couldn't tell because she wasn't facing him, "I think I would. Why? Are you

planning on settling down with me and giving me more kids?" He wasn't expecting to be met with the serious face he got when Claudia turned around, "what if I am? What the mafia

princess can't want a normal life?" Nickolas gives Claudia a quick kiss, "No. And I'd be happy to help give you a normal life." Just then Sonny walks up them, "so this is why you stood me

up? You were with Cassidine?" Claudia speaks before Nickolas, "what? Are you fallowing me too?" Sonny points towards two little kids (Morgan and Molly). Claudia looks where he

pointed, "so what you kidnapped two kids to make it seem less obvious of a grown man in a child's park?" Sonny calls the two kids over, "Morgan this is your soon to be step mom, and

Molly your aunt." Claudia smiles at the children, and waits for them to leave, "why the hell did you just tell them that! I told you and my crazy ass father that I'm not marring you!"

Nickolas gets up and takes Claudia's hand, "I think its time for us to leave. Spencer!"

Claudia was eating the fries off Nickolas' plate at Kellies. Spencer: "Why are you eating daddies fries?" Claudia smiled at him, "Because daddies fries taste better. Here try." Spencer tries

the fry, "Your right!" Claudia and Nickolas laugh at Spencer, "told you, but if you think that's good you should try dipping daddies fries in your milkshake." Spencer tried that too, "Wow!

You know a lot. That was really good." Claudia smiles at Spencer then smirks at Nickolas, "hear that? I know a lot." Nickolas turns to Spencer, "great, look what you did. Now you know

she's never going to let us forget this?" Spencer laughs at his dad, and then says he needs more napkins so he goes to the counter to get some. Claudia turns more towards Nickolas,

"You know what else I'm pretty good at?" And before he answers Claudia leans in to kiss him. Spencer stops at his chair, "eww! That's gross!" Claudia tickles Spencer as he sits down

and Nickolas laughs at them. They finish their lunch, and then Nickolas and Spencer walk Claudia home. They get to Claudia's door, "Spencer can I kiss your daddy goodbye or do you still

think its gross?" Spencer looks up at Claudia, "well…It's still gross, but I guess so." Nickolas and Claudia laugh, kiss goodbye and leave. Claudia doesn't even make it all the way in before

her phone goes off and she answers it before checking, "Hello?" Claudia wishes she looked at the caller id before answering, "I want to see you in my office in five minutes or I'm sending

someone to bring you to me." Claudia hangs up the phone and turns back around to head to her father's house.

Claudia gags at the cigar smoke smell, "what is so important dad?" Anthony motions for her to sit, "I told you I would check on your dinner date with Corinthos. Why didn't you show up?"

he doesn't wait for answer before continuing, "and what's this I hear of you hanging out with Cassidine?" Claudia can't believe she was being fallowed, She should but just thought her

dad learned from her moving out, "I told you I wasn't going, and since when are you monitoring who I can be friends with?" Anthony is pissed now because she doesn't have the decency

to tell him the truth, "If I didn't know better I would say that having play dates with his son and you guys making out in public that your more than friends!...Now I've set up a dinner date

for you and Sonny tonight. Don't disappointment again, you will show up and you will stop whatever this thing is with you and that Cassidine!" Claudia gets up to leave but is stopped by

a very large guard standing in the doorway, "Who is this?" Anthony smiles at her, "This my darling daughter is your new best friend. He's going to make sure you are fallowing my every

order." Claudia storms off with her new guard fallowing close behind. She stops at her door and turns to the guard, "You may be under my fathers orders to fallow me around, but there's

no need to fallow me into my house!" She slams the door in his face and goes in the house. Claudia's in the kitchen cooking when Johnny gets home, "What's with the muscle outside?"

Claudia looks over towards her brother, "dad found out I've been seeing Nickolas. The muscles to make sure I "don't disappoint him" and fallow his rules." Johnny notices the sweets,

"Okay, and what's with the outfit?" She fallows his eyes, "I have a date with Sonny and my pants have gotten a little tight." Johnny comes fully into the kitchen now, "What do you mean

you have a date with Sonny?" Claudia goes into the living room and sits on the couch, "I'm just playing along so dad will back off a little." Johnny shakes his head, "your playing with fire

Claudia." Claudia gets up to get her phone, "Well I've never been one to play it safe, have I." Johnny wants to protest more, but he know that sometimes talking to Claudia is like talking

to a brick way so he leaves.

**Claudia: **"Nick, I know I said I wouldn't let my dad ruin us this time. I'm just doing this so he'll back off. If he's this crazy about us kissing in public how do you think he's going to be when

we have kids?!"

**Nickolas: **"Claudia I just don't want to see him suck you back under like he always does. And did I just hear you say that you've decided to have kids with me some day?"

**Claudia: **_shit, how'd I let that slip_, "Um…I'm just saying…you know, if we were to have kids he'd be their grandfather. And I wouldn't want their lives to be ruled by my father.

**Nickolas: **"Hmm, well then I guess I should let you get on with your "date" so we can start on those grandkids for your father soon."

**Claudia: **"Nick, what if I said…" There was a knock at the door and it made Claudia chicken out, "I should go, I think Sonny's here."

**Nickolas: **"What where you going to say?"

**Claudia: **she answers the door and ushers Sonny in, "I um…I've got to go." She hangs up and greets Sonny, "hey"

**Sonny: **"hey. Was that important?"

**Claudia: **"um…I can call them back."

**Sonny: **"Okay, well I guess your not ready?"

**Claudia: **she looks down at her sweets, "I thought we'd stay in. Um…dinner's almost ready, do you want a drink?"

Claudia got through the dinner with Sonny and was ignoring Nickolas' calls because she knew he wanted to know why she stopped mid-sentence last night. Johnny came to get his sister

around three, "Claudia lover-boy's here." Claudia shushes him and peaks from under the cover, "tell him I'm not here." Johnny goes to tell Nickolas that she must have gone out but

comes back, "Okay, tell me what's wrong?" Claudia pulls back the covers, "for starters I'm fat!" Johnny laughs at his sister, "You not fat, your pregnant. And I told you to tell him because

you can't hid a pregnancy." Claudia lifts her shirt a bit to examine the small four month baby bump she has, "see!…Why are you being such a smart ass I'm having a crisis!" Johnny sits in

the chair, "I hardly call a small bump that's not really that noticeable a crisis" Claudia pulls the covers back up, "that's not the only problem, "I actually didn't have a bad time with Sonny

last night." Johnny waits and then responds, "does this have to do why your ignoring Cassidine?" Claudia: _man he doesn't miss a beat_, "No. I um, just almost told Nickolas that I'm

pregnant. " Johnny gets up as there's a knock on the door, "Well maybe that's a good thing. If you ask me I think you should go tell him right now." Claudia can hear that the knock was

just Lulu so she breathes and starts to get dressed to face Nickolas.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was a bit longer, but I started last night and it kind of just kept coming. Let me know what you think. :) I'll probably start the next chapter later, but right now I have to go take my dogs out, and then get some sleep b4 work. Tootles!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tell HimDon't Tell Him?

Claudia was standing on the docks and as soon as the boat arrived she chickened out and turned to leave. She spent the rest of the day shopping to take her mind off Nickolas, but it

turns out she couldn't escape him because he was waiting at her door when she returned home. "I thought we had a lunch date?." Claudia moves her bags to cover her stomach, "yeah.

I um, forgot. I had lunch with Johnny." Nickolas isn't sure, but it seems like she's lying, "well I can see that your lunch went well so I should go so I can be home to tuck Spencer in."

Claudia felt so bad for lying to Nickolas but she just kissed him bye and went inside. Johnny walks in not even five minutes after her, "You are such a chicken Claudia!" She heads towards

her room and Johnny fallows, "I don't know what your talking about John, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Johnny shakes his head and leaves his sister's room.

Johnny and Lulu were on the couch watching a movie and Claudia didn't look towards them as she walked into the kitchen, "ugh, why do they call it morning sickness if it last all day!"

Johnny swallows because he knows what's coming next from his girlfriend. Lulu: "Your sister's pregnant?!" Claudia hears Lulu and wishes she stayed in her room, something told her to

stay in her room, _way to go jackass! _Claudia came out the kitchen with a bottle of water and a bag of crackers, "hi lulu, bye lulu." She almost made it back to her room but Lulu couldn't

hold it in, "So some poor dumbass schlep finally knocked you up?" Claudia wanted so bad to tell her she's having her niece or nephew but instead sucked it in and just walked into her

room. Lulu could tell by the look on Johnny's face that she spoke before thinking, "I'm sorry. Look I know she's your sister, but she really is like the easiest person I know." Johnny shakes

his head at her and goes to check on his sister, "hey, are you okay?" Claudia looks up from the toilet, "yeah John its just morning sickness." Johnny fallows her to her bed, "That's not

what I meant and you know it. Are you okay about Lulu?" Claudia swallows some water, "Please John, your little girlfriend couldn't upset me even if she tried really hard." Johnny knows

she's lying, "Claudia?" Claudia lays down, "I said I'm fine, now go tend to your psycho girlfriend so I can go back to sleep." Johnny doesn't push it and leaves to go find lulu's still on the

couch, "Johnny I'm sor…" Johnny stops her, "she's a person too. Yeah Claudia's always mad at the world and seems like a bitch, but she's not. She's my sister, and she's been there for

me my whole life. I wont let you or anyone else treat her like she's nothing." Lulu just nods and curls up to him so they can finish watching their movie.

A few hours later and Claudia peaks into the kitchen, "I see that psycho is gone?" Johnny turns to face her, "if you mean lulu, then yes she left about ten minutes ago." Claudia leans

against the kitchen stool, "so want to go out to eat?" Johnny raises his eyebrow at her, "I thought you were to fat to be seen in public?" Claudia gasped and threw a nearby napkin at

him, "I am not fat! Plus I went shopping so I got new clothes." Johnny picks up the napkin, "aw so this is about you just wanting to show off your new clothes?" In the end Johnny gave

into Claudia's pleads so they were now heading towards the Metro Court, "you know I'm pretty sure they make maternity clothes in black." Claudia stops dead in her tracks, "okay John,

one No pregnancy talk outside, and two I am NOT wearing maternity clothes. I'll just go up in sizes." Johnny holds open the door for her, "fine, whatever you say. Can we eat now?" They

were half way done with their dinner when out of the blue Claudia spots their father, "Shit I wish I could have a drink right about now." Before Johnny could ask what she was talking

about Anthony's standing next to their table, "well well well, this looks like a nice family dinner, but their seems to be a part missing." Anthony snaps at the nearby waiter, "sweetie get

me a chair." Claudia takes a sip of her water which Anthony notices, "water? What are you on a diet?" He looks down at her and continues, "Yeah that is a good idea, you do look like

your getting a little fat." Claudia's so tired of hearing everyone call her fat that she just reacts, "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!" Once she realized what she just said she was thankful that the

restaurant wasn't to full, _SHIT! _Anthony doesn't look the least bit pleased, "That arrogate asshole! Doesn't Corinthos have enough kids?! I said you had to marry Corinthos, not get

pregnant! Can you do anything right? I hope for that kids sake your getting rid of it!" Anthony gets up from the table leaving a shell shocked Claudia. Thankfully Johnny was there,

"Claudia. Claudia, don't listen to him. You will be a great mother." She puts her napkin on the table, "who am I kidding? I can't do this John." She storms off before John can stop her.

Claudia didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, and she had no idea how she ended up at his front door. "Vixanellie?! Are you here to see Stonecold because he's not

here." Claudia pushes her way in, "That's fine, I can wait." Spinellie closes the door and offers Claudia a drink which she turns down and opts for water instead. Its hours before Jason

gets home to find Claudia passed out on his couch, "Spinellie!" He rushes down the stairs, "Shhh, Vixanellie has only been asleep for about an hour and I don't think she's feeling to well."

Jason brings down his voice, "What's she doing here?" Spinellie shrugs his shoulders, "she wouldn't say. I think she just needed a friend, so she came to look for you but you weren't

here, so I entertained her, and then she fell asleep. O yeah and she threw up earlier, that's why I think she's sick." Jason still looks confused, _a friend? Yeah we don't exactly want to kill _

_each other but what that makes us friends? _He sighs and takes off his coat, "whatever she can stay I guess." Claudia got the end of their conversation and knew she should leave but

instead she waited for them to turn out the light and go upstairs before she got comfortable on the couch.

Jason came down the stairs and had completely forgotten that Claudia Zaccarah was asleep on his couch, and she apparently got more comfortable because her sweater was lying on

the floor next to her boots. Claudia woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen and without even thinking it would be Jason she got up to help Spinellie, "thank God your up

Spinellie, I'm starving!" Claudia stretches, her tank top rises a bit, and because it's an old tank top its snug and stays up. Jason notices but knows never to commit on a women's weight,

especially if she's crazy, "He left this morning." Claudia turns to the stove which reads 12:20, "O. I um, guess I should go. Thank you for not kicking me out last night." Claudia makes it to

the couch before Jason's in the room, "What happened last night?" She doesn't look like she's about to talk so he continues, "I mean you had to have come here for something?" She sits

on the couch and looks at him skeptical, "you really want to sit here and listen to me?" Jason sits down so she takes that as a yes, "I guess I should start at the beginning: Johnny and I

were having dinner, then daddy showed up, he called me fat, I blurted out that I'm not fat I'm pregnant, and then daddy called me all these horrible things, Johnny tried to tell me he was

wrong and that I'd be a great mother but I freaked because what if daddies right? And that's how I ended up here." Jason was not expecting that, "So does Nickolas know?" Claudia

looks at Jason like he's some kind of psychic, "why didn't you ask if it's Sonny's?" He knows he's right just by her facial reaction but asks anyway, "Is it?" Claudia sighs and sits further

back, "You know its not. I would never sleep with him again, he's…" Jason finishes for her, "Just like your father?" She nods yes and Jason brings her into a hug just as the front door

opens and in walks Sam, "I can see your busy, I'll come back." Claudia turned back to Jason, "aren't you going to go after her?" He shakes his head, "no. she'll be fine after I explain

later." Jason can see the worried look on her face before it even finishes forming, "don't worry, I know who she's related to." Claudia softens, thanks him again and puts on her sweater

and shoes to leave.

Johnny attacks her with questions before she even closes the door, "Shit Claudia you have to stop with this disappearing act! I thought something happened. Where were you? " Claudia

goes to sit on the couch, "I just went to a friends, and maybe had a talk with Sonny" Johnny joins her, "Okay so you told them about the baby?" Claudia looks away from him because he

can always tell when she's not telling the whole story, "um, yeah." Johnny waits to see if she's going to continue, "And? What did Nickolas and Sonny say?" Claudia plays with the pillow

under her left arm, "I said I had a talk with a friend and Sonny. I didn't say that friend was Nickolas and I didn't say I told them about the baby." Johnny was getting frustrated, "Claudia,

what the hell? Who did you tell then if you didn't tell the father of your child and the man your "promised" to marry?"

_**Flashback: **_

**Sonny's**: Claudia storms into Sonny's living room, "I don't care what my father says, how many times you or him push me, I'm not marring you! I hate you as much as my father, probably

more because you are willing to go along with his crazy plan. I would not want my child to grow up hating me or his/her father like how I did. So at your next "business" meeting with my

father you can tell him that I said the both of you can go to hell!" Sonny didn't even get a chance to respond because as fast as Claudia stormed in is as fast as she stormed out.

_**End of Flashback**_

Claudia looks at the aw look on her brothers face and decides to tell him the next part because he doesn't look like he'll remember, "and I also sort of told, Jason Morgan." Claudia was

trying to go to her room but Johnny stopped her, "You told Jason Morgan, but you still haven't told Nickolas?! The whole towns going to know before he does! " She swats at him to make

him stop laughing, "this isn't funny John! Sonny's probably already told dad, and we both know daddies going to go ballistic on Nickolas. Your suppose to be helping me!" Johnny stops

laughing, "I'm sorry, but you know how to solve this problem? Tell Nickolas!" The hormones were getting to her and she almost burst into tears, "don't you think I've tried! It's not that

easy. I can't just go up to him and be like hey yeah the reason I've been blowing you off and thinking about going along with my psycho father's plan to marry a mobster I hate is

because I'm pregnant! And hey don't worry about the two mob bosses who will try to kill us for screwing up their plans, and one who without a doubt will be after our child if it's a boy!"

Johnny should know by know how everything sets her off, "I'm sorry." Claudia pulls away from his hug, storms towards her room and slams the door shut.

Johnny was pulling the eggs out the fridge for Claudia's apology breakfast that he didn't notice her. Claudia: "Good morning John." He drops an egg, but she caught it, "Sorry." Johnny

thought she was talking about the egg, "I'm the one that almost dropped an egg on his food." Claudia smiled at him, "I meant about last night." Johnny goes over to the stove, "No, I

wasn't thinking. Your right you can't just go up to him because dad is going to go ballistic. But if you need me I'm here." Claudia hugs him, "thank you, and I know you're here for me."

They don't even finish their breakfast before someone's knocking on their door, "I know your home, because the guard I have on you says you haven't gone anywhere since yesterday!"

Claudia just groans as Johnny goes to answer the door, "well it's nice of you to invite an old man inside." Johnny looks to his sister who nods that its okay. Anthony sits at the table, "so

what did the new stay at home mommy make for breakfast?" He grabs a cup of coffee as Claudia answers, "actually John made breakfast." Anthony turns towards his son, "you

disappoint me more and more son. Why didn't you wake up and make your brother breakfast? Your going to have to do that when you marry my future son in law and I will not have you

starving my grandson because then I'll have to raise him." Claudia: "You will never raise my child!" Anthony takes a sip of his coffee, "calm down Claudia, I'm sure Sonny will take good

care of my grandson." Johnny could see that Claudia was about to say something she couldn't take back so he stepped in, "how do you know she's having a boy?" Anthony turns to face

Johnny, "your right" he turns back towards Claudia to finish, "she is a disappointment, she'll probably have a girl to spit me." Then he heads for the door but not before he tells Claudia

one last thing, "O and Claudia, I hope you've got your wedding dress because I want you married before my grandson gets here." Claudia storms off towards her room. Johnny thinks

about going to comfort her but thinks he should let her calm down first. About twenty minutes later Claudia came out her room and John stops her, "your not going after dad are you?

Claudia don't let him get to you." Claudia shakes Johnny off her, "No I'm going to do what I should do before dad pieces together that there's no way for this to be Sonny's baby." Johnny

smiles and watches his sister leave.

Claudia was pacing on the docks talking to herself, "Okay Claudia, you can do this. Suck it up and get on the boat, come on the boats the first step." If she was paying attention she

would of noticed him, "we talk to ourselves now?" Claudia swung around, _shit! I'm not ready. I can't do this. Why is he here and why is Nurse Webber with him? _Elizabeth: "Hi, Miss

Zaccarah. It's nice to see you again. How has the pre…" Claudia cuts her off, "prescription? It's fine, I feel much better" _God this nurse has a big mouth. _Nickolas looks confused, "your

sick?" Claudia decides to change the topic, "what are you doing here, How are you to protect Spoodermire when you're here?" Now Elizabeth looks confused but decides to let it go

because it must be an inside joke, "Nickolas I could pick the boys up later. I have to go to the grocery store anyway and it'd be nice to treat it like a mini vacation." Nickolas laughs at her,

tells her its fine and then turns back to Claudia when she leaves, "So you where going to "Spoodermire" where you? This isn't because you where coming to see a certain, awesome,

and handsome looking guy?" Claudia smiles and gives him a quick kiss, "I actually was, but it sounds like he's having a play date with Nurse Webber's boys so I'll try maybe later."Nickolas

catches her at the waist and she instantly pulls away which Nickolas notices, "hey, what's wrong? I thought we were just kidding?" Claudia notices that she probable should have let him

bring her in for a hug, _he probably wouldn't have noticed the bump_, "Nothing, I um…can we talk?" Nickolas looks worried, "nothing good ever comes from "can we talk". Wait, your not

marrying Sonny are you?" Claudia takes a big breathe, "No. Well daddy still believes I am, but that's not what we need to talk about. Can we go because I'm pretty sure my dads guard is

around that corner." He fallows her gaze and sure enough there's a really big guy watching, "yeah. Come on" Nickolas takes Claudia's hand and they head to Spoondermire.

Claudia had the boat ride to think about how to tell Nickolas and as soon as the living room door shuts she pulls her top off, "notice anything different?" Nickolas doesn't get what she's

trying to say, "um…you shrunk your top?" Claudia sighs, _I really need to buy some new tank tops_, "No. I didn't shrink my top, I've gained some weight." Nickolas could see that but he

wouldn't admit it, "um, okay. So you want to talk about you gaining weight because If you want to I think Spencer's got a little taller." Now Claudia was getting frustrated, "No Nick, I'm

pregnant." Nickolas sits on the couch and Claudia joins him, "say something. Anything, please! Okay, fine I guess this means your not hap…" Claudia doesn't get to finish because she's

cut off by Nickolas' lips crushing hers, "I couldn't be any happier!" Claudia smiles at him, "really because when my father finds out he's going to probably try and kill you and me for ruining

his plan. And even if he doesn't, if it's a boy he's going to try to take him. O, what about Spencer? What if my father and Sonny use him to get me to go along with…" She's cut off once

again by Nickolas kissing her, "I promise nothing will happen to OUR children." Claudia brings her arms up around his neck, "Our children huh? I like the sound of that. Maybe we should

start practice for the next one." They were interrupted by Spencer and the boys, "What are you doing to Claudia?!" Claudia tried her hardest not to laugh at Nickolas struggling to explain

so she helped him out, "he was just checking the back of my trough. I had a tickle, and he scratched it." They boys looked satisfied so they continued with why they came in, "Can we

have a sleepover? Please! Please! Please!!!" Nickolas tells the boys that he'll call Elizabeth to ask and they leave. Nickolas: "Tickle in the back of your trough, that's the best you could

come up with? What are you going to do when our kids get to the age that they need "the talk"?" Claudia brings her arms around his neck, "I'll tell them to go ask daddy." Nickolas

laughs at her and kisses her on the nose, "what would I do without you?" Claudia puts her sweater back on, "you'll never have to find out" and then she leaves feeling like she's the

happiest person on earth.


	6. Ch6 Always Running

**Sorry, I was going to upload like a day ago but I had some difficulties uploading. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Claudia gets off the boat and is met by Anthony and his guards, "Corinthos and I have found a way to fix your mistakes: You will marry him tomorrow, and when the baby comes everyone

will think you guys have already been together and you got married for the sake of my grandson. So come on, we have a lot to do." Claudia tugs away from the guard, "I said I'm not

marrying Sonny, and I will Not deny Nick his child!" Anthony steps closer to her and looks between her and her stomach, "You will do as I say because I would hate for something to

happen to my grandson." Claudia pulls her arms around her stomach and shakes her head, "daddy, please. Don't make me do this, please!" Anthony just smiles, "I thought you would

see it my way. So, red roses?" Claudia didn't think she could hate her father anymore then she did now, "yes daddy, red is fine." Just as they leave, Lulu comes from around the corner

and whips out her phone, "Nickolas, I know its late but I need to see you right now. Yes I'm on the docks, just hurry." Lulu didn't know what she was getting her self into, but if she herd

Claudia right then she had to protect her niece or nephew. Nickolas could see Lulu pacing the docks, _what's got her so worked up? I bet Johnny caused whatever it is, _"Hey Lulu, what's so

important?" Lulu stops pacing, "I don't know I just thought you'd like to know I just saw Johnny and Claudia's crazy father drag her and your child off!" He looks lost, "Lulu slow down,

and tell me from the beginning." She sits on the nearby bench, "fine I was coming around the corner and herd him telling Claudia that him and Sonny thought of a plan that fixes her

"mistakes" by making them get married sooner and when the baby comes everyone will just think they married so soon for the baby." Nickolas: "What else happened? Where did he take

her?" Lulu: "I don't know where he took her but she was fighting him at first until he said something about the baby." Nickolas gets up and paces a little before stopping in front of Lulu,

"think about it what did he say to her? Where did he take her?" Lulu tries to think of what Anthony could of said but she couldn't really hear that part from where she was hiding, "I'm

sorry but I didn't hear that part. He probably said something threatening, that's they only thing I can think of that would get her to stop fighting." Nickolas shakes his head thinking of

where Anthony could have taken her, "It's fine lulu, your not hurt are you?" She shakes her head no, "good. I um, don't want you to tell anyone what you saw until I get her back,

especially Johnny. Just go on like everything is fine." Lulu agrees, heads to Nickolas' to watch the boys, while he goes to search for Claudia.

Claudia thought about leaving through the secret passage ways, _the guards probably don't even know about them._ Anthony walks up behind her, "aren't thinking of leaving are you?

Because you know I'll find you, and even if you get away with my grandson you can't protect everyone." Claudia thinks about it for a few minutes and then it clicks, _Johnny_, "of course not

daddy, I'm just going to the kitchen." Claudia's in the kitchen making her omelet when the phone rings and she doesn't know why she answered it but she did, "hello?" The other end of

the phone: "well it's nice to know your back on the mainland." Claudia intently recognizes Sonny, "So your fallowing me too? I guess I'm the new hot toy everyone wants." Sonny steps

from the other side of the kitchen door, "I had to keep an eye on my wife because I herd she was stepping out on me." Claudia was going to threw the chopping knife at him but he

grabbed her arm and she struggled to get out of his grip, "why do you really want to marry me Sonny? From what I remember you could pick up your own women without the help of

some old insane man." He took the knife and placed it on the counter, grabbed her other wrist and pulled them above her head and whispered, "maybe I like the challenge" and then

kissed her as the door opened again. Anthony: "Come on Sonny, we have business to attend to. You to can practice for your honeymoon later." Claudia pushes him away and goes back

to her omelet, "not even in his dreams."

Nickolas was trying to figure out how to sneak into the Zaccarah house and came up with nothing so he took his chances by just walking up to the guards, "I'm um here about a

"business" deal." Lucky for Nickolas that this guard was one of the dumb ones, "right this way sir." Nickolas thought the guard was going to take him to Anthony, "I um, can I use the

restroom?" The guard shows him where the bathroom is and tells him to wait in the study after. As soon as Nickolas herd the guard leave he peaked around the corner to make sure he

was gone and headed for the stairs. Nickolas thought he was running on luck tonight because the after the fourth room he found Claudia's, "so what are you and daddy just catching

up?" Claudia was startled at first but then realized it was Nickolas and ran up to hug and kiss him, "what are you doing here? How did you get in? Daddy is going to kill you if he finds you,

you know that right? There is no way your going to make it out of here." Nickolas smiles at her, "I have my ways, and I'll let you in on them but right now we should probably find a way

out." Claudia grabbed his hand and was about to leave with him through the tunnels but stopped at her door, "wait. No, I can't." Nickolas looked at her confused, "what do you mean you

can't leave? Do you want to marry Sonny?" Claudia felt a little hurt, she couldn't believe he would ask her that, "No, but I've told you before once daddy makes his mind up to do

something there's no stopping him." Nickolas knows that guard's probably looking for him by now, "if you don't want to marry Sonny then we have to leave now. That guard may be dumb

enough to let me in but, I'm sure he's smart enough to notice I'm missing, so can we discus this later?"

Against Claudia's better judgment her and Nickolas escaped through the tunnels and were heading to the penthouse to get Johnny and pack. Johnny was on the phone with Lulu when

they got there, "if it has something to do with my sister than I have a right to know lulu!" She was about to tell when they walked through the door so he hung up with her and quickly

attacked his sister with questions, "what's wrong? Lulu said something about you and dad, but she wouldn't tell me the rest." Claudia turns to Nickolas, "your sister can't hold water can

she?" Johnny was off the couch now, "why would she need to? Claudia?!" She sighed and started as she walked towards her room, "we don't have time to talk about it now John, just

pack" he hadn't moved, "please John. I'll explain later, I promise." They packed a few things while Nickolas stood guard for Anthony or his guards and then they were off towards the boat

to Spoondermire. Nickolas could tell that Johnny and Claudia needed to talk so he excused himself to tell the guards to let him know if Anthony, Sonny or any of their men showed up, and

then to check on the boys and Lulu. Before the door even fully closed Johnny was waiting for answers, "so?" Claudia wished so badly right now that she never fell for Nickolas, "dad and

Sonny are still pretty set on the marriage and you know they don't take No well." Johnny sat across from her, "and what does that mean?" He go t no answer, "what does that mean

Claudia?! What did they do?" Claudia got up so she wouldn't have to directly face him, "daddy grabbed me tonight. I fought at first, but then he threatened my baby John. I had no choice,

I had to go with him, and he said that even if I escaped that I couldn't protect everyone." She thought of telling him about Sonny but that wouldn't help, especially right now. Johnny

looked pissed and I know telling him that would just piss him off more, "Then ah, Nickolas talked me into leaving, but I told him not without you. Not this time. I would never leave you

again." Johnny hugged his sister and let go after a few, "you know you act on impulse right. You have to stand up to him, I don't know how.(he rubs his hands through his hair)But I'll help

you, and from what I can tell so will Nickolas." Claudia couldn't help it, but when Nickolas was mentioned, she automatically smiled. Johnny noticed, "you love him don't you?" Claudia

thought she hid it, "it shows that much? (he nods at her) If you see I don't see how Son…" Claudia caught herself before she told him about Sonny's actions, "I um. I didn't think I'd ever

love anyone besides you. Then came "Batman" and his "robin", and now our " little robin." Claudia could tell from his expression that he was a little lost and laughed before explaining, "I

mean Nickolas, Spencer, and now the baby." Johnny nodded then asked, "Batman?" That's when Nickolas entered, "don't tell me your going to start calling me that too?" Johnny laughed,

"Defiantly not. Knowing my sister, it probably has some sexual relation." Claudia almost choked on her water, "John!" Johnny threw his hands in the air, "what?" She gave him one of her

famous Claudia glares and so he took that as his queue to leave before something was thrown at him , "I should check on Lulu" and he headed out.

Anthony was so pissed but right now he was calmly talking with the guard who let Nickolas in (and when a crazy person's calm, that's when its time to worry for your life), "You have no

family right Rob? (the guard shakes his head) No, _hmm _so that means there will be no one to look for your body, get him out of my sight before I strangle him right here and now!" The

guard at the door shoved him out the door take care of him. Sonny was pissed because he now had to wait longer to take over the Zaccarah business, but he also felt like Claudia scored

a point in "their" game of cat and mouse, "I told you she would need more than one guard." Anthony aimed the gun that was in his hand towards Sonny, "Right now's not a good time

Korinthos!" Sonny steps closer and pushes the gun down, "you don't scare me old man. You wont shoot me, you need me as much as I need you. But you messed up tonight: You should

have had more guards, so if Nickolas gets her out the country its on you!" Sonny leaves and Anthony knocks everything off the bar in frustration.


	7. Ch7 Plans

Johnny walked into the living room and handed Claudia some tea, "Nick's wearing off on you I see." Johnny looks at the cup, "no it seems to be all there is to drink around here."

Claudia laughs at him,, "I think I'm going to stand up to dad." Johnny takes the seat next to her, "are you sure you want to do this?" Claudia drinks some of the tea, "I have to,

telling him over and over again seems to be the only way things get through to him. That and treats, and I've got to much to lose playing that game with daddy." Johnny looked

down at her stomach and rubbed it a little, "that you do, but I still think I should go with you." Claudia pushes his hand away, "I have more than this baby to lose, and Nick's got so

many guards on me I couldn't trip without them catching me. And I'm not a genie lamp, stop rubbing my stomach." Johnny laughs at her last comment, "Claudia I'm not saying

Nickolas' guards aren't good, I just know our father will do anything to get his way." Nickolas enters and Claudia smiles up at him then turns back to Johnny, "well not this time.

I'm going to get what I want this time. Aren't you always telling me to stand up to daddy? What's better than standing up for love?" Nickolas kisses the top of her head, "so you

love me do you?" Claudia looks at him, "I do, I love you Nickolas Cassidine." Nickolas kisses her again, "and I love you Claudia Zaccarah." Then she turns back to Johnny, "I'm

sorry I made fun when you wanted a normal life. I understand now why you where fighting me so hard." Johnny was glade his sister was in love and finally could understand why

he was fighting for a normal life but he still feared for her, "so what's your plan?" Claudia smiled up at Nickolas and he nodded like they had a secret that was okay to tell, "we are

getting married" Johnny's face looked a little shocked so Claudia continued, "I was going to get married anyway, but now it's with someone I actually want to marry. Someone I

could see a life with." Claudia and Nickolas where preparing for Johnny to freak out but he didn't he smiled, "beating dad at his own game. I like it, under one condition: I get to be

best man?" Claudia and Nickolas laugh, "Your sister wouldn't have it any other way." Johnny gets up to shake Nickolas' hand, "in that case, welcome to the family. And you better

make my sister happy, or else." Claudia got up to hug Johnny, "John!" A few minutes later Lulu entered with Spencer, "what's going on in here?" Claudia got down to Spencer's

level, "hey Spence, want to go with me and uncle Johnny to get some ice cream from the kitchen?" Of course he agreed, so they left Lulu and Nickolas to talk.

As soon as the door closed Lulu started, "why'd she just say uncle Johnny?" Nickolas patted the couch next to him and Lulu sat down, "you know how Anthony Zaccarah kidnapped

Claudia?" She nods, "okay, well Anthony set up a business deal with Sonny and Claudia didn't want to go through with it because she didn't want to marry him. I know you

probably don't believe Claudia's good for me, but I love her and she loves me so we're moving forward a little faster than planed." Lulu couldn't believe what she was hearing, "so

because she got knocked up, and her crazy father's marring her off your ruining your life?! She probably got pregnant on purpose! If you do this Nickolas she's family, she's going

to be your son's step mother! She'll be here forever because she's the one getting like a whole kingdom out of the deal, she's just using you!" Nickolas couldn't take anymore,

"How could you say that about her she's having your niece or nephew? And I do love her, so does Spencer! Don't you even care for the new family member she's giving you, or

how much she's going through, giving up to be with us?!" Lulu shook her head at him and left.

Claudia noticed Lulu was absent at dinner but didn't question it until they went to bed, "so the news of our marriage didn't go to well with your sister?" Nickolas didn't answer, just

shook his head. Claudia curled up to him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble." Now Nickolas spoke, "You aren't the one who has something to be sorry for. Lulu can

be so… such a…" Claudia finished for him, "bitch?" Nickolas gave her a stern Nickolas face, "I wasn't going to say that. But you know what, I don't want to talk about that. Lets go

back to our wedding." Claudia smiles at the thought of marring him, "what about our wedding?" Nickolas kisses her nose, "well, fist thing tomorrow we need to go ring shopping.

And we should probably tell Spencer some time tomorrow, and we should get you a wedding planer because there is a lot on your plate right now. And…" Claudia sits up and puts

a finger on his mouth, "ring yes, telling Spencer I'm nerves but yes, but I'm going to have to stop you at the wedding planer. I don't need the big fancy wedding, I'd love one but I

don't want to be huge on my wedding day. I'm sure planning a small wedding won't tip my plate." Nickolas gives her a quick kiss, "you have nothing to be nerves about with

Spencer, he loves you already. And you will always look beautiful to me so if you want your wedding while your nine months pregnant, I will still marry you and call you the most

beautiful woman in the world." Claudia loves how Nickolas makes her feel so good about herself, "how do you do that?" He looks at her confused, "do what?" Claudia climbed on

top of him, "you make me feel like I'm the most perfect person in the world even though I know I'm far from it." Nickolas leaned in to kiss her and stopped inches away from her

lips, "It's easy, when it's how I truly feel." Claudia then closed the gap between them and soon enough they where in a passionate kiss. Nickolas's hands where going up the sides

of Claudia's top as hers were going down his boxers. Just when Nickolas started to pull her shirt up over her head their bedroom door opened, "what are you doing to daddy?"

Claudia immediately sat up, "I um…um…I was helping him get dirt out his eye." Nickolas chuckled a little at Claudia's save then decided to help her out because she was shooting

him a death glare, "what are you doing out of bed Spencer?" Spencer moved closer to their bed as Claudia rolled off Nickolas, "I had a bad dream. And I got scared, can I stay in

here?" Before Nickolas had a chance to respond Claudia was leaning over him to lift Spencer up into their bed.

* * *

**Hey guys, Thanks for the wonderful reviews from my other story! Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll be updating both stories this weekend. But right now I'm going to sleep (its 3:16AM) so good night!!!**


	8. Ch8 Adventures?

Claudia woke up to Spencer staring at her, "you don't snore like daddy does." Nickolas woke up just then to Claudia who was laughing at Spencer, he yawned and then turned over to

them, "what are you two laughing at?" Claudia looked at Spencer then turned to Nickolas, "oh nothing, just your snoring." Nickolas sat up against the head board, "I certainly do not

snore." Spencer and Claudia looked at each other again and laughed, "sorry babe, but you do." Claudia curled up to him, "it's okay, I still love you." Nickolas bent down and kissed her, "I

love you too." Spencer now sat up in the bed, "eww!!! I thought I said that was gross the last time you guys did that." They laughed at him and then Nickolas spoke up, "well, Mr. your

going to have to get used to it because we are going to do it a lot more." Spencer looked a little confused, "why?" Nickolas turned to Claudia to make sure she was okay. She looked a bit

nerves to him so he grabbed her hand and continued to explain to Spencer, "Claudia and I are going to get married" He got no response, "Spencer, are you okay with us getting

married?" Spencer looked like he was thinking hard about it and then he turned to Claudia, "will you do things my friends mommies do, like: making play dates, and help daddy tuck me in

at night?" Claudia let out the breathe she was holding in and chuckled a little, "I would love to." Spencer hugged Claudia and then went to play before breakfast. After he left Nickolas

looked down at Claudia, "told you he loved you already."

After breakfast Claudia told Spencer she'd start with her "mommy" duties by taking him to the park. Spencer was upstairs getting his shoes and coat while they where downstairs,

"Claudia please just take the guards." Claudia pulled her coat on, "Nick, we'll be fine. Were just going to the park but if it makes you feel better I'll take ONE of the guards, but only one."

Nickolas was about to protest bit Spencer entered the room, "I'm ready!" Claudia kissed Nickolas bye and grabbed Spencer's hand, "me too." Nickolas knew Claudia didn't want the

guards because Spencer would ask questions but he wished she would take more guards with her. He thought of sending some to fallow her, but thought better of it, _she'd know they _

_were fallowing her in a heartbeat_.

Claudia was pushing Spencer on the swings when her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID, "Nick, seriously we just left" no answer, "babe, really we're fine,

and we'll be home soon because I haven't forgotten our plans." Then the other person spoke and she wished she looked, "I'm not your precious prince, but if you don't want me to hurt

that little boy you'll turn around and fallow my guard to the car." Claudia grew panic, but not for herself for her children so she picked up Spencer and immediately looked around for an

escape to get Spencer home safe. Spencer was shocked by Claudia's change in attitude, "what's wrong?" She didn't answer because she was still looking for an out, "mommy?!" It's like

that one word made time stop for her, she looked down at him and wrapped him in a hug, "nothing, we're um…just going to make a stop at my old house" Spencer nodded, and smiled up

at her, "then are we going to go meet daddy at kellies because he said I was suppose to keep you away while he went to get your ring." Claudia was going to ask what he meant but a

large man appeared at her right, "Mr. Zaccarah said to bring you to him." Claudia fallowed him and they all got into the nearby waiting car. Anthony didn't like how clingy the prince's kid

was to Claudia, "are you afraid of me, little prince?" Spencer was and it showed as he crawled all the way onto Claudia's lap, "daddy, you wanted to talk to me? Well I'm here, what do

you want?" Spencer was taught to ask questions when he didn't understand so that's what he did, "mommy, this is your daddy?" Claudia loved that Spencer felt so close to her to call her

mom but when he said it this time she winced and prayed Anthony didn't notice. No such luck though Anthony snapped his head at her, "what did this child just call you?!" Claudia was

speechless, but Spencer wasn't even though he was afraid, "Daddy say's yelling isn't nice, so you shouldn't yell at mommy" Anthony just gave an evil looking smile so Spencer continued,

"you'll hurt mommies feelings, and that's not nice to hurt people's feelings because it makes them sad." Anthony lets him finish before he starts, "well aren't you the perfect prince. Tell me

something: why do you keep calling my daughter mommy? You do know she's not your mother right?" That's when Claudia found her voice, "he can call me whatever he wants." Spencer

smiles up at her and then turns back to Anthony, "yep, I can do that because mommy and daddy said their getting married and mommy's going to do all the things my friends mommies

do." Claudia couldn't be angry at him for spilling the news because he said it so proudly. But that didn't stop Anthony, "Claudia, what's this kid talking about?! Why does he think you and

Cassidine are getting married?" He then turns back to Spencer, "I hate to break your heart, wait no I don't. Kid my daughter is not marring your father. She is marring Corinthos, and even

if she wasn't she still wouldn't be marring your father because she does what I tell her, and I won't allow it." That's more than Claudia could take, so she opened the door to leave before

she said something she'd regret in front of Spencer.

After Claudia watched Anthony's car leave she put Spencer down, bought him an ice cream cone, and then brought him to sit on the bench, "I'm sorry Spencer." He stopped licking his ice

cream cone and cocked his head up at her, "what for?" Claudia wished she had that innocence, "nothing, never mind. Hey, how bout we go to the toy shop?" Spence immediately jumped

up and almost dropped his cone, "Yay!" Claudia just smiled at him and again wished she had his innocence, then grabbed his free hand and headed for the toy store. After toy shopping

Spencer noticed they weren't headed to kellies, or home, "mommy where are we going, I thought we were going to lunch?" As soon as Spencer said that she smiled because she

remembered what he said earlier in the car about Nickolas picking up her ring, "don't worry we're going to Kellies, but I thought we'd stop and say hi to your uncle Johnny." Claudia

laughed at his excitement and opened the door to the garage expecting to see Johnny under a car, not face to face with Sonny, "what the hell are you doing here?!" Claudia looked down

at Spencer and he either didn't hear her or didn't seem phased so she turned back to Sonny, "I mean, what are you doing here in my brother's garage?" Sonny smiled at her, "nice save. I

just came to ask your brother his opinion, you know about my car." Claudia wasn't buying it but since she already cursed around Spencer and wasn't sure if he was going to tell Nickolas

she thought it'd be best to leave, so she just turned and left.

By the time they got to Kellies Nickolas was already there and Spencer was the first to spot him, "daddy! We had the biggest adventures today! We went to the park, I met mommies

daddy, (Nickolas looked up at Claudia and gave her an I told you, you needed more guards look then focused back on Spencer) he wasn't very nice. And after he left mommy felt sad and

bought me ice cream, but I don't know why she felt bad, but she then took me to the toy store and that made her not sad. Well until we ran into cousin Sonny at uncle Johnny's garage,

then she said a cause word and we left to come met you here because I knew bringing her here she'd be happy again when you showed her the ring we picked out the other day."

Nickolas laughed at the last part and then got down on one knee facing Claudia, "well, since Spencer already blew my cover I guess now is as good a time as any." She knew what he

was doing but still her heart felt like it was beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings. Nickolas could see the worry, and anticipation in Claudia's eyes and they both just made him more

eager, "Claudia Zaccarah, will you make me probably the happiest, proudest, and ready for any danger thrown my way guy in the world by marring me and completing mine and Spencer's

life?" Claudia wasn't one to get emotional but with the pregnancy and Spencer recently calling her mommy Claudia let a few tears escape, "you know I will Nick." Spencer, and Mike

cheered them on from nearby while Nickolas got up and pulled Claudia into a passionate kiss. Not two minutes into the kiss before Spencer let his presence known, "Eww!!!" Nickolas and

Claudia broke apart laughing at Spencer.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've written. I'm in the process of moving so adding new chapters is going to have to revolve around that right now. Sorry, but I'll try every chance I get. In the mean time, I'l love to hear what you guys think (besides some of the grammar mistakes that I've found myself, lol). Till then, tootles! :)**


End file.
